


Spirit

by Lost_in_thoughts



Series: One Shots/ Prompts [10]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Nudity, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_in_thoughts/pseuds/Lost_in_thoughts
Summary: Another one for the "give me a word and I'll write a little something" prompt. This one's set in the classic witcher verse. Hope you enjoy it.





	

When Lambert's slow and regular breathing indicated that he had finally fallen asleep, Vica turned in his arms and reached under the bed. After some fidgeting in the dark she finally found the book she had been searching for and pulled it out.

The next step was to disentangle herself from Lambert. This took quite some effort since he usually clutched her like a boa did its prey. Speaking of which, her essay about Ofieri snakes was due in one week. But tonight - provided that she would find a way to free herself – she'd devote herself to a completely different subject.

When she finally sat on the edge of the bed and was in the act of throwing on Lambert's shirt she felt his hand on her thigh. She held her breath and listened. After a few moments she was sure she hadn't woken him up. Before she placed his hand back on the sheets, she gently kissed his palm.

Vica picked the book from the floor, went to her desk and lit a candle after she had finally found the palms. In situations like these Lambert's witcher abilities really would come in handy. Being able to see in the dark also meant to be able to read all night long. And if it got too dark even for witcher eyes he could just use a cat potion or light a candle with a mere gesture. She sighed. That was unjust. No superhuman ability in the world justified the pain Lambert or any other witcher had to endure in the course of their trials.

She turned her head and watched him. He always seemed calm when he was sleeping, nearly peaceful. Even the lines on his forehead didn't seem quite as deep now. Vica smiled before she finally opened the book.

 

„Are men really the superior race? A tractate on the spirit of animals by Florent de la Verl“

 

Finally a philosopher who had profound thoughts and differentiated views, Vica thought. She had sneaked into one of his lectures two weeks ago, actually just to kill time until she'd meet some of her friends for dinner, but his opinions were rather interesting, so the dinner had to wait until she had visited the universities library to borrow his book.

 

By the look of the candle it was about an hour later when she felt Lambert's hand on her shoulder.

 

„Pup, it's in the dead of night. What the fuck are you doing there?“

 

She turned around and took a moment to enjoy the view of the naked witcher in front of her. She smiled. „I'm reading.“

 

Lambert tried to adjust his tousled hair while yawning. „I'm feeling fucking offended right now. Instead of pressing your naked body against mine and warming me you're reading one of your boring books. While we're on it,“ he eyed her suspiciously, „this shirt looks remarkably like the one I was wearing today.“

 

She shrugged. „I was cold.“

 

Lambert crossed his arms in front of him. „You wouldn't have been cold if you'd been a good pup and stayed in bed with me. What is this book about anyway?“

 

She showed him the cover. Lambert raised an eyebrow. „Thousands of people die in the war between Nilfgaard and Redania, crazy bitches calling themselves sorceresses try to become the masters of the universe and there are monster plagues all over the continent. But fortunately the magnificent gentlemen from that madhouse you call university are asking the real questions. „The spirit of animals“, suck me sideways, Vica!“ He shook his head and tugged at her sleeve. „Give me my shirt.“

 

„Lambert, we can go back to bed, you won't need your shirt.“ She stood up and caressed his chest. With a quick movement, he pulled her closer and grabbed her butt while he lightly bit her neck. „You've heard me,“ he groaned lowly, „my shirt.“

 

She raked her fingers through his hair and bent her neck a little. „Offer still holds,“ she whispered. „Let's go back to bed.“

 

He let go of her neck, grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it over her head. Now it was his turn to enjoy the view in front of him. After a rather rough kiss he put on his shirt and his trousers and headed to the door.

 

„Lambert, where are you going?“

 

He turned around and smirked. „Listen, Vica. Rule number one: If you're not nice to me, I sure as hell won't be nice to you.“

 

She frowned. „There is no need for your drama now, really. I couldn't sleep, so I was reading.“ She sighed. „I'm sorry that I woke you up. Can you please stay?“

 

„You're the one making drama right now. I'm just heading to the kitchen.“

 

„You hungry?“

 

He shook his head and snorted amusedly. „What about you're going back to your book, learning about the spirit of animals? Meanwhile I'll apply myself to MY favourite kind of spirit. The strong, Mahakam one.“ With a short wink he left the room.


End file.
